Current single shutoff combination nozzles are multipurpose fire nozzles with both solid bore penetration and fog stream capability, with controls that provide for a straight stream and fog patterns by positioning a bale handle in an intermediate position to redirect flow from the straight tip flow passage to the fog flow passage. A user can position the bale handle in an orientation that allows the ball, in the ball valve, to direct water flow around the straight tip and into the fog pattern flow area. When the bale handle is positioned in the full open position flow is directed to the straight tip only. When the bale handle is positioned in the full closed position, all flow is stopped from entering the nozzle.